Am I not pretty enough?
by LttlMssTrouble
Summary: Tony gets tortured by Gibbs when Ziva is drugged with ecstasy. Say what? Exactly! Read and find out. Rated T for mention of drugs.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: not mine. If it was mine, the famous Cloak-elevator scene would have had a different ending than it did now ;-)_

_A/N: Slightly because I love to torture Tony, and slightly because I can't believe that Gibbs missed something like this on the USS Seahawk. I mean, that man is the best investigator of NCIS. He couldn't have missed it!_

_Beta'd by NcisRulz, fastest beta I ever had :D Thanks! Any mistakes left are completely mine._

_This story takes place after Agent Afloat but before Cloak.  
_

_Before you start reading, I want you to know that it is not my intention to let people use drugs. Drugs are bad mmm'kay? Further more: I've never done drugs (not considering alcohol and chocolate :P), so if the effects of the drugs in this story are not 100% accuratie compared with real life, it's due to the losy info I got from wikipedia - and because I took some liberties while writing ;) Now, sit back, relax and enjoy :)_

_

* * *

_

**Am I not pretty enough?**

Tony and Gibbs were standing at Gibbs' desk, looking at Ziva who was being examined again by Ducky. "Take her home DiNozzo," Gibbs said. Tony looked at him surprised, glancing from Ziva, who was trying to cuddle with Ducky, back to Gibbs. McGee's eyebrows shot up a few inches when he heard the order.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean: it's the love drug!" Tony asked hesitating.

"She's your partner, right? So get her home. And don't leave her until the drugs have worn off," Tony wanted to say something but closed his mouth when he saw Gibbs glaring.

"Right. On it," he mumbled, and he walked over to relieve Ducky.

"She will be alright, right?" he asked again.

"Of course she will. Now Officer David, let me have one more look," he pushed Ziva's arms down again and tried to get a good look into her pupils with a small flashlight. "They gave her ecstasy. I really don't know why, it doesn't really sedate people... Well, it should be worked out in a few hours. There is a chance she will start hallucinating or get anxiety attacks, but that still hasn't happened so I'm guessing we're in the clear on that. Maybe they wanted to drug her with heroine, but got the pills mixed up or something. Ziva, dear, please let me go so that Anthony can take you home," he said smiling to Ziva who still was trying to get her arms around him. She looked up when she heard Tony's name and started grinning widely.

"I love going away with Tony! Where are you going to take me handsome?" she let go of Ducky and extended her hands towards Tony who smirked a bit uneasily, and she gave him a thick smile, her pupils wide from the drugs in her system, her cheeks shining soft red and her hair was dangling in curls around her face. He looked at Gibbs one more time who had sat down to work on the case report. Had that man absolutely no clue what he was doing to him right now? Or did he just not care? He pushed the thought out of his mind and took Ziva's hand, helping her up. She giggled slightly and tried to swing her arms around him. Tony evaded the hug by taking her bag from the floor and went to leave for the elevator. She had called him 'handsome' and she 'loved going away with him'. What the hell. Although a very small part thought that Ziva's behavior was pretty funny, he mostly wished she would soon be her good old normal self again: ass kicking, stubborn, idiom messing, beautiful Ziva. Because this sensual, almost sexual side was a little bit too arousing for his taste right now.

"Wait Tony-pony, I need to say goodbye to Timmy and Gibbs!" She released Tony's arm and before anyone could do anything she walked towards McGee and swung her arms around him.

"Goodbye Timmy-bear! Take care of yourself!" McGee sat frozen on his seat, not knowing what to say or do. Ziva didn't seem to care and went over to Gibbs. Tony's mouth fell almost on the floor, and he started to think he should have gotten his camera or something, when Ziva threw her arms around Gibbs' neck and cuddled him forcefully. Gibbs tried to suppress a smile and got on his feet, with Ziva still clinging on to him. He returned the hug softly, and ushered her towards Tony.

"Get some sleep, Officer David, it has been a long day," Ziva let him go and walked to Tony, who was still dumbfounded from the goodbyes he had just seen. If this was Ziva in the bullpen, saying just _goodbye_ to her colleagues, he started to wonder how she would act when he brought her home. She had hugged Gibbs. _Hugged._ He wasn't even sure if she had hugged him when she got back after Vance had split them up. Still wondering about Ziva's drug-induced actions, he got his own backpack and took Ziva with him towards the elevator.

In the elevator Ziva leaned fully into Tony, pressing her body against his, her head on his chest. Tony closed his eyes for a moment. He knew he had to try to disentangle himself from her, but he couldn't help it. For one thing, she wouldn't be back off anyway and for another, it really felt better than he had imagined. But while keeping her off was practically impossible, he wasn't sure if he could hold himself back if she kept doing this.

From the moment they had lost contact with Ziva while she was undercover, trying to get more info from the drug dealing marines, he was terrified. He still didn't know where that feeling had come from: she was Ziva. Crazy ninja chick Ziva. Very capable of defending herself. And he didn't really want to find out why he was worried so much. That he thought she was gorgeous was one thing. She was, plain and simple. That he was worried sick was something completely different. But yet he hadn't rested, hardly slept or ate, until the moment they had found her two days later, strapped on a chair with her legs and arms tied with ropes, her mouth taped and slumped forward like she was beaten up like crazy. Fortunately, she hadn't been beaten up. Unfortunately, she was drugged. How the dealers got so stupid to mix up two completely different kinds of drugs was beyond him, but somewhere Tony was glad that she had gotten ecstasy instead of heroine. The effects were prettier. Although he started to doubt that when Ziva started to trail her fingers on his chest in the most sensational way possible.

"I really, really like you Tony, are you going home with me tonight?" Ziva murmured with a husky voice.

"I'm taking you home and into bed, Ziva," Tony started, his voice sounding a bit strained. Well, that came out completely wrong he thought when he looked down in Ziva's big brown eyes.

"Finally," she said, almost whispering, and she rested her head on his chest again. Tony swallowed. What the hell had Gibbs put him into this time? He felt how his pants started to sit tighter and tried to think of things that would make this situation less entertaining, but failed miserably. This is the drugs talking, not Ziva. She doesn't mean anything by it. Ignore it. Ignore it. Weren't they on the first floor yet? Never had he been so grateful for the elevator to stop, and he practically dragged Ziva with him.

He got Ziva in his car, and drove off, trying to get to her apartment as fast as possible. Ziva placed her hand on his thigh, and crawled it upwards. Tony quickly covered her hand with his, stopping her from going up any further.

"You are a tease, Very Special Agent DiNozzo," Ziva bent over and whispered in his ear. "I like a tease," Tony almost felt her lips on his ear, and he felt a shiver going down his spine. If this was the Ziva David with all her walls and guards down, he couldn't help think about the way she could be in bed. Oh, wrong thoughts DiNozzo! Think about other stuff… McGee in a dress. Vance choking in his toothpick. That broad-chested-man on Ziva's desk. Gibbs. Gibbs glaring, Gibbs being mad at you, Gibbs slapping your ass back towards that awful boat you had to go on. Better. Not much better, but it had to be enough.

They finally reached Ziva's apartment and Tony got out as quickly as possible. He got Ziva's bag, and took her towards her door. They got in without much harm but when Tony placed Ziva's bag on the floor and turned around to send her to bed, she was standing inches away from him, looking at him with a mix of determination and… desire?

"We are all alone now," she said, grabbing Tony at his tie and pulling him closer.

"Whoa, Ziva, what are you doing," Tony tried to free himself by clasping her hands and trying to get them off his tie.

"What I wanted to do ages ago," Ziva murmured. She looked down to his lips, licked her own and looked into his eyes again. Tony's mouth went dry and unconsciously he wetted his own lips. This was not good. Absolutely not good. Gibbs was going to kill him if he fou…

Ziva leaned in and kissed him softly on his lips, her hands going into his hair, she leant in closer and pressed her body against his. Tony felt his resistance slipping away and he gave in. A soft moan escaped his mouth while kissing her back. They had kissed before, but this was different: no cover to hold up, no haste and no one who was watching them. The kiss was nothing he had thought it would be. It was better, softer, more sensual and slower than had imagined. It was intoxicating. He grabbed her long hair in one hand, and pulled her even closer with the other on her back. Her hands left his hair and were on his bare chest already when Tony started to realize what was happening: she was undoing his clothes. It brought him back to his senses. Softly he grabbed Ziva by her shoulders and pushed her backwards.

"This is a very, very bad idea, Ziva," he said hoarsely, "that's why this ain't gonna happen," he added with a sad smile on his face.

"But do you not want me? Am I not pretty enough?" Ziva pouted, her eyes still wide from the ecstasy, but nevertheless he thought she looked exquisite. She was stroking his chest with one hand and with the other she had undone his tie. She had pulled him with her towards her bedroom, and he hadn't even noticed it.

"Ziva, you are without a doubt the most beautiful woman I've ever met. Really," he tried to assure her, while he took the tie out of her hand carefully. He held her hand, and she grabbed his tie with her other.

"Am I prettier than Jeanne?" Ziva asked, now trying to pull Tony towards her bed. Tony swallowed again. He looked down at Ziva, her hair dancing on her back, curling around her face. Her honey colored skin. The way her eyes were glittering and the way she looked at him. He looked at the top she was wearing, following the curves from her slender body. The cargo pants that were making her legs look long but at the same time strong. But it wasn't just her body he found attractive. It was the way she didn't put up with his crap and antics. The way she responded to his sexual innuendos and jokes. The way she could kick everybody's ass without breaking a sweat. It was the whole package. It was Ziva.

"Yeah, you could say that," he finally managed to say, his voice throaty.

"Ooh, poor Tony! You are still in love with her, yes?" Ziva moved her head towards his, almost on her toes, her lips inches from his. "You know I can make you forget her…all of her," she whispered, her hot breath caressing his lips softly. Tony felt his heart standing still for a moment. They were looking in each others eyes, and he saw more emotions in Ziva's eyes than he had ever seen before. Angst combined with anxiety. Happiness and a hint of sadness. A whole lot of desire and lust and something that was bigger than all the other feelings combined. He couldn't define it but he recognized it somehow. Finally he found his voice.

"I'm not in love with Jeanne anymore, Ziva," he smiled kindly. "But it's best for both of us if you get into your bed to get some sleep," he looked around and saw a T-shirt lying on her bed. Quickly he grabbed it and gave it to Ziva.

"Get changed," he said. "And go to sleep."

"Do you want to watch me changing?" Ziva called to his back, while he was leaving her bedroom, before he did something really stupid. Tony ignored the comment and leant his head on the wall next to her bedroom door. Had he really turned down a very hot and bothered Ziva David? What was wrong with him? Why had Gibbs said he was the one to bring Ziva home? It was torture! Pure torture!

* * *

McGee had the same thought running in his mind. He was still working on his report, and gave an occasional glance towards Gibbs.

"Something on your mind, Agent McGee?" Gibbs said suddenly.

"Well, ehm, you know, I was just wondering about," McGee stuttered.

"Spit it out McGee," Gibbs grunted.

"Why did you send Tony to take Ziva home?"

"Why shouldn't I? They are partners. He has to make sure she's safe," Gibbs answered.

"Yeah but…" McGee tried to get the right words without getting into problems. "Ziva is drugged with ecstasy. She barely could keep her hands off Ducky, how do you think she will be on Tony?" he finally said.

"She will make his life hell, at least for tonight," he smiled.

"But Tony is… he likes women. He goes after them like a bee after honey," McGee tried to explain his concerns.

Gibbs looked at McGee thoughtfully, contemplating if he should explain things.

"Have you heard Tony bragging about his dates lately?" he asked McGee, dropping his pen and leaning back in his chair. Maybe McGee hadn't noticed the changes in Tony like he had.

"No, not really. Not for a long time, actually," McGee admitted.

"Exactly. He still likes women, he will never not like them I guess, but he has lost most of his frat boy attitude. You may have changed in those four months of seperation, but you thought you were the only one? And I'm guessing that being Agent Afloat isn't the only reason for that change," he didn't wait for an answer, deciding that it wasn't worth discussing. "Your report?"

"Almost done."

"Go home, finish it tomorrow," McGee turned off his computer and grabbed his bag. "Oh, McGee, do me a favor, will you? Make sure that Abby doesn't sleep in her lab again."

"Sure thing, Boss. See you tomorrow," McGee said, and he left the bullpen quickly.

After a few minutes Gibbs stood up, walked to the desk of his Senior Field Agent and turned on the desk light. It was rather neat, no files or candy wrappers on the desk. Knowingly, he opened the first drawer and lifted a small stack of files up. Three pictures lay beneath it. A genuine smile reached his face. The four months on sea had maybe helped to lose the frat boy attitude, but it surely hadn't stopped him from caring for Ziva. The minute he had seen the pictures of her on the wall on the USS Seahawk Gibbs knew she was more for Tony than just any woman. Nor was she just his partner. And because of that he was sure he wouldn't break his famous 12th rule tonight, not with Ziva not being herself.

"You're a dead man if she finds these, DiNozzo," Gibbs grinned, placing the pictures back and closing the drawer.


	2. Breaking the Twelfth

_Disclaimer: Not mine. If they ever use this storyline in the show, I'm __**so **going to ask money for it :P_

_A/N: This is not my fault! You made me do it! (And yeah, I enjoyed it... Curse you all!) And although it may not entirely be what you expected, I am pretty sure you like the ending.  
_

_My beta reader, NcisRulz, covered the mistakes for me (I definitely appreciate it!) _

_Enjoy reading!_

* * *

**Breaking The Twelfth**

The tension in the car was thick enough to be cut with a knife. Tony was looking in front of him, his jaw set, his shoulders tense. Ziva sat next to him, looking through the side window. She had her arms folded in front of her, and refused to look at Tony. The whole way to the NCIS building they drove in absolute silence. Not a word was said when Tony parked his Mustang, slammed the door shut and walked inside. Ziva followed him, raging with anger. Other agents, walking in and out the building, hastily made way. It was crystal clear: they were on a warpath. They ignored the waiting line in front of the elevator and just stepped in. Someone tried to follow them, but one dagger-shooting look from Ziva stopped him in his tracks.

Tony slammed his bag against the cabinet next to his desk, and spotted Gibbs who had just left MTAC. He didn't waste time and took the stairs. Halfway they met.

"What's the problem, DiNozzo?"

"She," Tony pointed towards Ziva, "_She_ is the problem. Being partners, fine. Working together in the field. Fine. But if she ever gets drugged again, do not count on me to look after her because this was the last time I almost let her kill me!"

Not even waiting for an answer, Tony walked down the stairs, and sat down at his desk. Ziva had sat down, but after Tony's outburst she stood up, leant over desk and yelled at him:

"You are the last person on earth I would want to look after me, little piece of…"

"Little piece of what, tell me David, which acronym you're going to misuse this time!" Tony was on his feet again, ready for anything.

"Hey! I don't know what is going on here, but both of you SHUT UP!" Gibbs stood in between the two partners, looking at them, his eyes glaring. He turned to Ziva.

"Explain. Now," he said.

"Boss!" Tony tried to butt in.

"DiNozzo!" The thread in Gibbs' voice came through loud and clear, and Tony stood silent, glaring at Ziva.

"I woke up this morning, because I heard someone walking around in my kitchen. So I grabbed a knife and assaulted the person from behind. I did not see it was Tony because he was looking in my fridge. I said I was sorry!" She spat towards Tony.

Before Gibbs could say a word Tony was at Ziva's desk.

"I was trying to make you a decent breakfast!!"

Gibbs pinched his nose bridge. He felt more like a nanny than a NCIS field agent. He needed coffee.

"I'm only going to say this once. I don't care what went wrong with you two this morning, but no agent of mine yells like that at each other. You are partners! And because you are apparently acting like six year olds, I'm going to treat you like six year olds: you two are grounded. Nothing but paperwork today!" Now he really needed coffee. He left the bullpen, leaving two grumpy agents and one very baffled one behind.

"What was _that_?" McGee asked, looking confused at Tony and Ziva who had both sat down at their desks.

"None of your business McGee!" Tony snarled. Until that point he hadn't even noticed McGee was working already.

"I beg to differ. Because if you two are fighting you'll make me choose sides and I would like to know what I'm choosing exactly,"

"Why don't you choose David, she seems to like you. I mean, she cuddled you last night, didn't she," He gave a nasty smile when McGee started blushing and Ziva looked as if she was going to strangle him.

"Why don't you two lovebirds talk about that," he added, before he stood up and left the bullpen with confident, long strides, ignoring Ziva who said he was supposed to do paperwork.

The doors of the elevator closed and Tony's angry attitude disappeared while he leaned against the wall. He really was pissed at Ziva for jumping him like that. But he knew that he should have known it was a risk to go through her kitchen like that. She was, even after three years, still Mossad, and she had still a lot of the Mossad-instincts running through her. But if he was honest, there was another, entirely different reason he was so mad, she clearly didn't remember their kiss. That earthshaking, breathtaking, mind-blowing kiss. Not even Ziva would be able to hide her emotions about that. He knew it. He _felt _it. But it had hurt that she couldn't remember it. She remembered going undercover, she remembered being caught. She even remembered that they had burst in to get her out and some bits of what she had done in the bullpen. But she hadn't remembered their kiss. And what pissed him off maybe even more was that _he_ was hurt that _she_ didn't remember. Because he couldn't stop thinking about it.

His head was telling him that it wasn't her fault: she probably had resisted the effects of the drugs until they came in to rescue her. After that she could relax, and it kicked in. So it was perfectly normal that she didn't know all of it anymore. But his heart was telling something completely different… And Ziva didn't make it any easier for him, she apparently had felt that he was holding something back and had questioned him about it. He said she was imagining things. Telling her while arguing that they had shared one of the best kisses he ever had wasn't the best idea. The chances that he would end up in the hospital, or maybe even in the morgue, were most likely ten times bigger than that she would believe him. Or kiss him again, for that matter.

The elevator doors opened again, and Tony strolled into the lab. Abby was dancing around a bit, with headphones on her head. Tony leant on a table, and couldn't help smiling, no matter how bad his day was, Abby could always make him smile. Even without doing a thing. When she did a pirouette she saw him and stopped dancing and took off her headset.

"Hey Tony. We've got a case?"

"Not that I know of, just needed to be around someone who wouldn't kill me," he grinned.

"Oh boy, what did you do this time?"

"Hey, I didn't do anything. Not this time. That she's mad as hell is not my fault," Tony raised his hands in defence. Abby tilted her head a bit. To say her curiosity was peaked was an understatement.

"You mean Ziva, I assume? What happened after you left yesterday?" she asked. "And do you maybe have pictures from Ziva hugging McGee and Gibbs? I can't believe she actual did that, too bad I wasn't there!"

--

Ziva sat at her desk, trying to work on her case report. Her mind kept drifting off to Tony. He had acted strange that morning. Stranger than usual. No jokes about him staying the night in her apartment. No remarks about the t-shirt she was wearing as sleep shirt. And it had barely covered her thighs, so that really was a surprise. She knew he wasn't just pissed because she attacked him, it went deeper than that. And she had the nagging feeling she had missed something between the moment she had beensaved and the moment she woke up again, hearing Tony in her kitchen. Tony had insisted that nothing had happened though. With a small sigh she went back to her report.

McGee was still trying to figure out things. He had no idea why Tony would be so extremely mad. He had been 'almost killed' by Ziva before, and he never reacted like that. Maybe something had happened between them? He decided to pay more attention than usual towards his co-workers. It was about time that he had some new stuff to work with on Tommy and Lisa he grinned.

Five minutes later Gibbs stormed into the bullpen, a coffee in his hands. He placed a small bottle in an evidence bag on Ziva's desk.

"What's that?"

"Take it to Abby. It was delivered at NCIS this morning, and contains a fingertip. No return address," Ziva stood up and took the bag and went to leave the bullpen.

"Where's DiNozzo?"

"Don't know," she grunted.

"Find him," Gibbs demanded. "And try not to attack him this time,"

Ziva made a face, but didn't react. She wanted to take the elevator but it closed before she reached it. Another sigh escaped her lips and she took the stairs to Abby. Minutes later she walked through the hallway when she heard Tony and Abby talking.

"I can't tell her that we kissed!" Tony hissed "She doesn't know all right? She doesn't remember," he said, a hint of bitterness in his voice.

Ziva almost dropped the bag on the floor. They kissed!? How could she not remember that!

"How do you know she doesn't remember?" Abby asked.

"Because believe me Abs, it's the kind of kiss you'll _remember_. Well, if you're lucid anyway. She wasn't, she was drugged, ecstasy was almost pouring out of her veins, so I can't really blame her,"

"And you didn't do anything when she kissed you? At all?"

"I kissed back for a moment, yeah. But come on, who wouldn't? Nevertheless: I would never take advantage of a woman like that. Especially not Ziva. She's too…" Tony hesitated. What was she exactly? Special? Yeah, she was special. Very special. Maybe he even…

"So let me get this straight. She was groping you in the elevator. In the car. At her place. She kissed you, and you… put her to bed? Alone? Sleeping?" Abby interrupted his train of thoughts.

Ziva closed her eyes. They hadn't only kissed, _she_ had kissed _him_. And she didn't remember.

"Of course I put her to bed. I gave her a t-shirt to sleep in, left the room and took the couch. In the night I checked on her a few times, to make sure she wouldn't start puking or something. I woke up and decided to make some breakfast. I mean, she probably hadn't had much to eat the last few days. But when I was looking in her fridge she jumped me like I was a threat to her life! And that pissed me off," Tony continued.

Suddenly it was as if a hidden door opened in Ziva's head. Flashes of yesterday flowed through Ziva's head. Her hands on his chest in the elevator. Whispering in his ear in the car. Checking out his ass while he was standing in her apartment. And then the kiss… That tender, passionate kiss. That kiss that had made her feel so alive that she thought she would explode because of it. Oh boy. How was it possible she had _forgotten_ that? The memories alone send a shiver through her spine. She was tingling all over her body.

"But were you angry because she almost killed you or because she didn't remember?" Abby asked nonchalantly. Too nonchalantly. Ziva swallowed. She needed to talk to Tony. And she wasn't sure if she wanted to hear his answer on that question. Not yet. She took a few steps back, took a deep breath and walked towards the lab again.

"Abby? I've got something, Gibbs wants you to check it. And have you seen that lazy pig around here?" she said loud and clear before entering. Tony and Abby looked up startled.

"If you mean _me_ with 'lazy pig' I needed to discuss something with Abby here, David," Tony snapped.

"Gibbs is pissed and looking for you," Ziva answered bluntly.

"I didn't do anything!" Tony mumbled again, and he wanted to leave the lab.

"Well, that would be the problem then, yes?" Ziva answered. They were standing toe to toe within in a second.

"Got something to tell me David?" Tony hissed through his teeth.

"Do you have something to confess, DiNozzo?" Ziva didn't move an inch when Tony leaned in a bit.

Abby decided it was time to step in. She didn't want to see what would happen if they finally exploded, not even if that meant they would start making out or something like that. It was as if she was three feet away from a volcano that was on the verge of eruption. It was entertaining and scaring at the same time.

"Guys, come on. You're partners. Friends! Just talk to each other about what's bugging you both, and let me take care of this," She carefully took the evidence bag out Ziva's hands that she had balled as fists.

"I don't know if I want to talk to Ziva, Abs. She might pull a knife at me again," Tony tried not to think about the fact that he was so close with Ziva, he could easily kiss her. Maybe _that_ would trigger her memory. He didn't take his eyes of her, drinking in her beauty. He felt that his anger had subdued a little. Before he acted on his thoughts, Abby grabbed them both on the shoulders and pushed them out of her lab.

"I need to work guys, and Gibbs is looking for you, shoo shoo, get out of here,"

--

Tony and Ziva entered the bullpen again, awaited by Gibbs who gave them both a penetrating stare.

"Are you done fighting?"

They kept quiet, shooting each other sneaky glances.

"Good. Now, get your ass at your desk, and you two don't leave until you're done with your paperwork, got it?"

"But Boss," Tony started to object.

"_All_ of your paperwork. Now sit and work! McGee! You're with me, we've got a case to investigate,"

The partners looked jealous at McGee, who couldn't stop a grin forming on his face while he grabbed his gear and hurried after Gibbs.

--

After Gibbs and McGee had left, the bullpen became quiet. It was a quiet day overall, most desks were empty. Tony typed up a few reports, but after a while he couldn't concentrate anymore. It was as if he felt Ziva's eyes on him every few minutes, but when he looked up finally, he found Ziva leaning back in her chair, her feet on her desk, picking at her nails with her knife.

"You know you're supposed to be working?"

Ziva didn't react. In fact, she hadn't even heard him. In her head she was going over and over again the events of the evening before. The ecstasy had completely left her body, she felt sharp and awake again. She wasn't angry at Tony anymore: he had just tried to take care of her. If anything, she owed him an apology. On the other hand she felt that he really should have told her about the kiss. She didn't really know why she had wanted to hear it from him. Maybe because it was something private. Or maybe because she had really enjoyed it. When she finally remembered exactly how she had acted towards him, she was shocked by her own actions. She had jumped him, practically confessing that she had wanted him for a long time, and he had been nothing but nice and concerning. Yeah, he had kissed her back, but that was only for a minute or so. And after enduring her groping, whispering and seducing actions, she had attacked him, almost murdered him and had been mad for, if she was really honest, no good reason at all.

Tony kept staring, but when he didn't receive an answer he felt anger boiling up again. If she was still pissed, fine, that was not his problem. He stood up, got his report and dropped it at Gibbs' desk. He hesitated at Ziva's desk but she didn't look at him. Fine. He had enough of her attitude. He went to turn to sit at his own desk, when Ziva suddenly spoke up.

"We need to talk,"

Tony turned around again, and leant against his own desk, looking at her. A few moments past in silence.

"I know that something happened that you are not willing to tell me. Why can't you just say it," Ziva started.

"There is _nothing_ to tell! God, how many times do I have to repeat myself before you get that!!"

"Stop lying to me!" They both started to talk harder.

"I'm not lying! I didn't do anything!" Tony unconsciously took a step forward. "Why can't you just believe for one time!"

"Because I _know_ something happened! I know _what_ happened! I know Tony, so just stop lying to me!" Ziva stood up and set herself in front of Tony. This talk was not the quiet, honest talk Ziva had in mind when she decided to tell Tony she knew what had happened. Anger was flooding through her body and she looked at him with her eyes flashing.

"You know?" Tony's voice sounded quiet after his outburst. "How did you… Did you remember or something?"

"Or something, yeah. I overheard you talking to Abby in the lab, and after that I remembered,"

"So now you're spying on me?! Well that's just absolutely great, David! We are supposed to trust each other remember? That's what partners _do_!"

"Trust! Now _you_ are talking about trust? If you think that trust is so important why did you not _tell_ me in the first place?!"

"I should have told you? Right, because you would have believed me I suppose? Come on Ziva, who are you kidding? If I had told you what happened when you were attacking me with that knife of yours, you would have sliced my throat. We both know it, don't we?"

It fell silent again. Ziva looked up at Tony, unable to tear her eyes away.

"So that is how you still see me? Ziva David, Assassin. Nothing more, nothing less," she sounded defeated and hurt.

"What! No! You are much more than that!"

"Ha, of course Tony. If you trusted me, you would have said what happened. You did not. What more do I need to know?" She turned away and started walking. Away from him, before she did something really, really stupid.

"Damn it Ziva!" Tony ran his hand through his hair. How the hell was this possible? Last night they had kissed each other into oblivion, today they were fighting like they had never fought before. He saw how she entered the elevator and hurried to go after her. Just before the doors closed he slid in and crashed into Ziva who had just turned around. His hands gripped her shoulders and they were suddenly standing inches away from each other. Tony opened his mouth to speak but couldn't the form the words.

"What!?" Ziva yelled.

"This!" he answered. All the emotions from the last days, the fear of losing her, the relief when they found her, all the feelings when she kissed him the night before, the anger and frustration from that day, everything came to life. He couldn't speak or explain. He just _felt_ and acted on it. So he cupped his hands around her face, pulled her closer and captured Ziva's lips with his own. Ziva responded without thinking and returned his kiss, while folding her arms around his neck. Tony pressed her against the wall of the elevator, one hand in her hair making her head falling back further and giving him more access to her mouth. His other hand travelled over her body and he hoisted up her shirt a little bit. With his thumb he started to make caresses on her bare skin, over her stomach. She moaned softly and pressed her entire body against his.

Finally they released each other, not looking away from each other.

"We need to tell Gibbs," Tony panted.

Ziva just nodded and gave him another kiss.

"Don't bother," Gibbs responded. He stood in the opening of the elevator, behind him McGee was grinning like Christmas had come early. Five other agents were watching the scene with great interest. A few dollar billets changed owners quickly. Gibbs stepped in the elevator. Before the doors closed, McGee heard him say:

"If I _ever_ catch you again on the job you'll be very sorry. And don't even think about using my office because…" The doors closed. McGee hurried down the stairs: he had some news for Abby. And a bet to collect.


End file.
